


Perverted, Part 2: G.F

by ilovehimbos



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghostface can be seen as whoever you want., Maybe Body Worship??, Oral Sex, Praise, Slight Escapism, i make these things at 4-5am i really have no idea what im doing, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehimbos/pseuds/ilovehimbos
Summary: ghostface eats you out, and then he finger fucks  and praises you. that's basically it.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream) & Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Perverted, Part 2: G.F

**Author's Note:**

> put on a scary mask and sneak in late

The quiver of your thighs was the first thing you felt, the second being the wetness between them that was warmed by whoever was close to your mound. The strokes against your sore clit caused you to rouse from your slumber, eyes softly as you blinked away the sleep that plagued them. 

The sight that settled before you was scary in context, but the thrill that you gained from it was increasing that overdue pleasure of yours that continued to thrum throughout your core.

There he was, the serial killer who had been plaguing the news for a good while now. You still wonder why you didn’t get out of this hellhole by now, but maybe you were hoping to finally get put out of your misery. 

Things with your job weren’t really that great anymore, and you were slowly becoming more and more aggravated by the repetitive routine that drove you insane every single day. Maybe this was the escape you needed, or maybe your tired and horny mind was too busy trying to make this situation seem like it was in your favor so you can enjoy the free pleasures you were getting.

The mask he wore was tilted to the side, just enough to leave his mouth exposed as he continued to lick his tongue between your lower lips and up onto your clit. He paused for a moment, eyes that were hidden behind the darkness of his mask boring into yours as he let himself chuckle in a sort of bewilderment. 

The reaction that came from you wasn’t expected at all really, so you understood why he was so confused at the fact that you seemed mostly unaffected by the fact that a twisted killer was in your bedroom, and had been eating you out as you slept.

The excitement you felt wasn’t natural nor healthy however as he began to continue eating his midnight snack, gloves caressing your thighs and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

You felt like you were about to burst, that knot inside of you tightening as your pussy closed against nothing. You were aching for something to be put inside of you, maybe his tongue if he wanted to explore more, or those fingers of his if he would just be generous. 

The need to speak was reeked with doubt as the thought of saying anything only brought the outcome of ruining this moment with each scenario you thought of, so you decided to let out a small whine instead as your hips bucked up, sliding your pussy against him as he thankfully got the message.

His hands worked to hold you still, tongue deciding to explore more as it flicked at your clit before delving down towards your hole. You shivered in anticipation as you felt the tip of his tongue prod against it, biting down on your lip as he finally pushed his tongue inside. 

It wasn’t unnaturally long, but it would do for now, especially since it was bringing you right where your desperate self needed to go. Your hands moved up to grasp against the pillow below your head, which had moved to tilt upwards as you closed your eyes and arched your back, moving smoothly as you overcame the high you wanted to experience.

You felt something inside you snap as you let out a silent scream, mouth open as your eyes shut. You were definitely awake now, and you were way past this being a dream. You gaped as you looked down at him, and he seemed to continue going without care. He moved his tongue out of your clenching hole, letting it stroke once more at your sensitive clit as he began to move his gloved hand closer to your mound. 

You were about to protest against this, already sensitive enough for it to hurt, but he didn’t seem to care about what you were going to say. His pointer finger entered first, moving against your clenched walls as he went on with tasting your juices. He added his middle finger next, curling both fingers within you as you moaned a little louder than you hoped to. 

Embarrassed, you began to move your head to the side in order to hide your face, thighs still quivering as you breathed slowly to calm yourself. You could hear his disappointment as he spoke, his lips and tongue moving away from your abused clit as he tried to get you to look back towards the fantasy of a sight that you awakened to.

“Come on… don’t be like that. You were so excited before, why are you hiding now?” He said, his voice startling you as you didn’t expect how “normal” it sounded. You stilled for a moment, his fingers still curling within you as he didn’t make a move to thrust them in and out just yet. You looked back to him, just like he wanted to you.

“That’s it… that’s my pretty girl. Keep looking at me while I fuck you with my fingers.” You were going to correct him about that last part, but he quite literally almost made you scream right then and there as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of your sensitive hole. 

Gasps fell from your lips as your walls fluttered against his fingers, the pleasure overcoming the slight pain you felt from the long yet pleasurable exchange as he continued to move his fingers in and out of you.

The guilt started to wash over you as the reality of the situation dawned upon you. The fact that you were getting off to this was sickening, but you couldn’t deny how it felt to have your needs met by one man alone, no matter how sick and deranged he was.

Now you were really starting to sound crazy.

Eyes fluttering closed, you tried to ignore the reality and let the “fantasy” continue to sink in. You whined once more as he sucked on your clit, the tip of his tongue flicking against the sensitive nub that burned in use and overall passion. 

This was driving you crazy.

You opened your eyes after hearing shuffling in front of you, only to be met with the sight of him using his other hand to pleasure himself after neglecting that erect cock of his. You could tell that it was long enough to hit that spot of yours that his fingers were trying so desperately to hit, that it was thick enough to allow your walls to feel all of him, even the veins that were lining his cock and making him look so… yummy?

Was that the word you were trying to use?

Probably not.

Back on topic, his desperate groan and needy whine was all that was needed to bring you to the edge as you began to feel that knot within you tighten again, panting as you arched your back once again and let out a scream as you came over his gloved fingers.

He pulled them out, hurrying to sit up as he decided to fist his cock with the hand he was using to finger you, the other one moving over to your mound as he spread your lips and pointed the tip of his cock to the wet sight that was really turning him on.

“Ah, look at you. Pussy all wet and juicy for me, and your body is just exhausted after your last orgasm. You really are more beautiful than the way I’ve imagined you to look before.” He continued to pump his length, breathing heavily as he stared at your worn out body and the completely fucked out look you had on your face. Casually admitting to fantasizing about this moment, which should’ve terrified you but only served to turn you on more. Although, you definitely weren’t ready for another orgasm at all.

With one final pump, he let out a strangled noise as he came right onto your pussy. The heat of his cum that was sprayed onto your juicy pussy made you sigh in a sort of relieved way. He guided the tip of his now half-hard cock to mix his cum with your juices, earning a dirty look from you as you tried your best to catch your breath after your last orgasm.

“Mm, maybe I’ll leave you be tonight. As long as you promise to save this gorgeous pussy for me.” He said, moving his hand again to spread your lips wider, causing you to suck in a breath as you slowly lifted yourself to sit up. After taking a brief moment to catch your breath, you nodded your head as the horror and guilt you felt had completely washed away. 

Clearly, you were too horny to realise the danger of letting him come back just to have a taste of you again.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me sleep and waking me up getting ate


End file.
